criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Crane
Alice Crane is a main character appearing in Season 1 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Starlight Shores Police Department's Tech Expert. She became a suspect in the murder investigations of policeman Mark Marlow in Line of Duty (Case #24 of Starlight Shores), her boyfriend, Mayor Roy Ketcher, in Divided and Conquered (Case #54 of Starlight Shores) and street racer Stacey Steele in Death in the Fast Lane (Case #35 of Explore the World). Profile Hailing from Everdeen Park, Starlight Shores. Alice is often cynical and has a dark humour, often teasing Linda about her love life. She often refers to Linda as the 'teacher's pet' even though this is not true. Alice doesn't stand anything historical as she believes we live in the present as should focus on that, a matter on which her and Chief Ramone disagree on. Alice is often seen getting into fights because of her outspoken nature but she does have a desire to serve justice. Later on it is revealed she became a member of the Starlight Shores PD after she wrongfully sent someone to prison because of her actions involving illegal hacking. Eventually, after Alice fought hard to release this person, her skills were noticed by the Starlight Shores PD and they offered her a job, thinking she'd want to escape her dark past. Appearance Alice is 26 years old. She has long hair that goes down past her shoulders and to her chest. Her hair has dark purple tips all the way down. She is Caucasian. She wears bright red lipstick and dark eyeshadow. Her clothes have a black leaf pattern on them and they uncover her right shoulder. Notable Events of Criminal Case The Results Are In Independence Slay Cancelling Christmas Line of Duty Lucky Shot One Strike and You're Out Missing in Action That's a Wrap! Death in the Fast Lane Analyses As the Tech Expert of the Starlight Shores PD, Alice has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary digital/technical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Case #1: Lost Hearts *Camera (09:00:00) *Victim's Cellphone (09:00:00) Case #2: Foul Play *Automatic Clock (15:00:00) *Laptop (09:00:00) Case #3: Blinded *Distress Message (30:00) *Lyric Sheet (12:00:00) Case #4: The Art Of Murder *Museum Pass (09:00:00) *Victim's Cellphone (12:00:00) *Memory Stick (05:00:00) Case #5: Relax and Die *Theo's Phone (12:00:00) *Projector (05:00:00) Case #6: At The Hands Of Death *Circuit Board (12:00:00) *Antenna (05:00:00) Case #7: The Festival of Fear *Completed Will (06:00:00) *Unlocked Phone (06:00:00) *Documents (09:00:00) *Unlocked Laptop (08:00:00) Case #8: Dead on the Tracks *Logo (06:00:00) *Restraining Order (06:00:00) *Name (00:30:00) *Defaced Photo (10:00:00) Case #9: Breaking the Ice *Diary (06:00:00) *Serial Number (00:30:00) Case #10: Unlike Father, Unlike Son *Number (05:00:00) *Blueprints (03:00:00) Case #11: A Roll of the Die *Mantra (03:00:00) *Chinese Letters (05:00:00) *Bank Reference (06:00:00) *Numbers (03:00:00) *Gun (10:00:00) Case #12: Black and Blue *Diagram (01:00:00) *Camcorder (15:00:00) *Typed Message (03:00:00) *Documents (00:30:00) Case #13: Red-Handed *Disfigured Photo (12:00:00) *Cryptic Message (10:00:00) *Memory Stick (05:00:00) Case #14: Pull the Trigger *Bank Details (03:00:00) Case #15: The Results Are In *Unlocked Cellphone (05:00:00) *Black Writing (07:00:00) *Serial Number (05:00:00) *Logo Concept Sheet (03:00:00) *Necklace (10:00:00) Case #16: Screamboat *Information (09:00:00) *Laptop (05:00:00) Case #17: Independence Slay *Binary Code (15:00:00) *Criminal Record (07:00:00) Case #18: Thorn in the Side *Algebra Equations (10:00:00) *Scientific Formula (02:00:00) Case #19: A Watery Grave *CV (10:00:00) *Campaign Plans (05:00:00) *Messaging Machine (05:00:00) Case #20: Cancelling Christmas *Bauble (06:00:00) *Serial Number (05:00:00) Category:Main Characters (Josh) Category:Suspects in Starlight Shores Category:Quasi-Suspects in Starlight Shores Category:Characters (ETW) Category:Suspects (ETW)